


The Fraction of Impossible Division

by allthegoodnamesaretakendammit



Series: The Obvious Stole Over Us Like Awe [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Demons, Established Relationship, First Time, I see your abusive relationship, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sweet Kisses, and I raise you one adorable incestuous love-fest, but in an endearing way, but they're demons so that's super tame for them right?, characters being their typical emotionally challenged selves, ear kink kind of?, off-screen OC, pretty much zero angst, rainy day in bed, see end notes for deets, see if you can spot the hypocrisy, settling into a new relationship, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit/pseuds/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit
Summary: There is always more to discover.Or: A rainy day in bed with these two knuckleheads.





	

 

Inuyasha wakes to the sound of rain. That deep, abiding rain that cleans you just by making you listen to it. The smell of a damp world suffuses him, and he knows that Sesshomaru--a warm, steady line against his front--can smell it, too. The scent of lush things growing lusher. Dirt darkening and muddying itself. Clouds huddled close around them now.

He feels the shifting of clothing and voluminous hair; he muzzily notes that Sesshomaru is sitting up. The polished hardwood creaks under their bedding as Sesshomaru settles upright. The hush of the rain fills them.

After a few long, quiet minutes, Inuyasha cracks an eye open. Sesshomaru is sitting cross-legged, posture perfect, staring at him with a frankly surprising intensity for first thing in the morning. He briefly considers yelling at his brother to stop fucking staring, but he's comfy, dammit. Inuyasha lets the man have his peace and quiet, figuring that Sesshomaru will share whatever thoughts he's having when he feels like it. He snuggles in a little closer to his pillow--and he knows, objectively, the Sesshomaru's mokomoko wasn't created for this purpose, but damn if it doesn't do a fine job.

The smell of it is musky and comforting, and pushing his cheek against it releases a little more of that scent into the air, so he nuzzles into it in cozy little circles. The whorls of fur tickle his chin a little, an interesting contrast to the firm pressure of Sesshomaru's knee against his hip. Inuyasha idly notes between long, sleepy blinks that Sesshomaru is still resplendent in his full armor, never having stopped to put on sleep clothes when they arrived at his palatial home--a way station, Sesshomaru had called it--last night. His clothes don't look any worse for it, though, somehow unwrinkled after a whole night of being slept in.

After another particularly slow blink where Inuyasha may or may not have fallen asleep again, he realizes that Sesshomaru's face has gotten closer. In fact, it's still getting closer, Sesshomaru leaning over him to take in the view close up. To breathe Inuyasha's air. To somehow suddenly, for all of his slowness, brush his lips against Inuyasha's.

It's quiet and momentous, as Sesshomaru kisses always are. Mouth moving slowly in chaste kisses--pursing, withdrawing, returning. Lips sweeping softly as Inuyasha sleepily returns the kiss. Such a lovely pressure on a weirdly sensitive part of the body, but Inuyasha has grown to love his brother's kisses, the warmth of them, the excuse to breathe each other in.

Sesshomaru's lips are the barest bit chapped, and if Inuyasha had to guess, it's probably because these past few weeks have been a haze of kissing and travelling and moongazing and still more kissing. When the dam breaks and so on. Inuyasha savors the added friction of it, though. The drag of Sesshomaru's lips is rough in a way that his demon healing factor is failing to fix, and Inuyasha likes that--enjoys the thought that Sesshomaru's body has been marked by what's happening between them in some small way.

Inuyasha nips at that rough lower lip, and it makes Sesshomaru's hands come up to frame his face so that he can hold Inuyasha still long enough to dive into deep, hungry contact; lips connecting wetly, tongues twining, neither of them paying any mind to the dull-spiked pauldron pressing against Inuyasha's chest. A hard kiss. And then a soft one. And then a few more hard ones, because why not. It's so obvious that Sesshomaru loves this, the uncomplicated joy of it. Inuyasha is helpless to do anything but love it, too. The way his brain switches functions entirely, giving way to a kind of kissing headspace where the rules of personal space and survival instincts adopt new meanings, new agendas. He enjoys, too, the way that Sesshomaru is hovering over him, their mouths making sounds that would usually be gross, but here and now make him feel hot and alive and wanting.

And this, this is the brother he knows--the one who plots it all out in his head before he acts, then takes and takes and takes. They just happen to want the same things now, and isn't that a miracle.

The rain pours harder, and the scents in the room are shifting. New arousal hitting the air sharply and layering over the smells of long sleep. Pulses quickening, breath coming with a little more effort. And this is about as far as they've ever gone, really. They've kissed and shared their heat for a night or two on the road, but that's just cute stuff. Always with their clothes on, hardly ever moving below the collar. Heavy-petting, if anything.

Inuyasha pulls away so that he can actually breathe and he's momentarily blown away by the sight of Sesshomaru, close and warm. He's just _so pretty;_ it was impossible not to notice it even when they hated each other's guts. Sesshomaru is an ethereal creature among demons, possessing his own category of beauty.

But Inuyasha can't _say_ that, so he venomously mutters, "Pretty boy." But still, he stares: the dark crescent that crowns him, the red lids that flatter him, and the purple streaks encircle him, painted pale magenta in the low light. And you know, the crazy thing is that Inuyasha has always been pretty sure that he could never pull off those clan markings, transformation into a full-fledged demon or no. Sesshomaru's got the cheekbones for it, but Inuyasha is certain that he'd just look silly.

His older brother gamely answers the aimless jab in his cold, serious voice. "And what does that make you?"

Inuyasha can feel his ears twitch--which, if Sesshomaru's smirk is any indication, is a clear signal that he's got no smartass reply for that. Such an annoying tell.

Inuyasha sits up, suddenly feeling restless, pitching his hip against the pile of tasteful pillows. Really, you'd think two would be enough, but Sesshomaru has always had a taste for the finer things. Part of Inuyasha’s mind must still be working furiously on coming up with a retort, though, because his reply is leaving his mouth before he even knows it: "At least I don't go to bed fully clothed."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, clearly not liking the implication of slovenliness. "It is preferable to wandering the countryside dressed head-to-toe in," his eyes flick down to Inuyasha's hakama, "garish red."

Inuyasha gapes at his gall and answers, "Says the guy who has it _painted on his eyelids._ " Sesshomaru's eyes are now practically closed from how tightly he's narrowed them. Inuyasha sniffs, turns his head away, and says, "Besides, it hides bloodstains pretty well."

"You find yourself bleeding often." It wasn't really a question.

Inuyasha is just about to deliver an amazing rejoinder-- _You're going to find_ yourself _bleeding often_ \-- before he decides that he's not up for yelling just fifteen minutes after waking up. So he scowls and says, "It has its uses." God, he's starting to sound like his brother.

"Blades of Blood. I'm aware."

"Yeah, well, that and old Myouga." Sesshomaru raises a brow, and Inuyasha clarifies. "Myouga's always raving on and on about me inheriting Dad's 'tasty blood'--I'm pretty sure he wouldn't help me at all if I didn't taste good. Fuckin' weirdo."

"He was always eccentric. Age has only made him more so."

"Huh. Do you think we'll be that crazy when we're his age?"

"That depends," Sesshomaru says, brushing his fingers through the entire length of his hair in one elegant movement that seems designed to catch the eye, "on how old he is."

"Damn. So you don't know, either?"

"A cowardly insect such as that could survive for a thousand of a thousand years without being squashed." Inuyasha wonders if anything said in Sesshomaru's voice can sound unserious. He kind of likes it, though, because it makes him feel like everything Sesshomaru says to him is of grave importance. And hey, Inuyasha should probably be getting up in arms about his Sesshomaru insulting one of his oldest friends, but really, it's not like it's untrue. He takes a moment to get a good, long look at his brother and just has to privately acknowledge, if only for his own sake: Sesshomaru is a majestic looking guy. It's okay to find that irresistible. It is.

Some of that sentiment must show in his eyes because Sesshomaru's hand is coming up to cup his face and Inuyasha leans into it; gives into it. Turns his head to kiss the smooth skin of his palm and Sesshomaru seems to like it, if his soft expression is anything to go by.

Inuyasha gets a bit lost in it, then, suckling at his fingertips, careful around the claws. Scraping blunt front teeth over the flat of his palm, then nibbling at soft arc between thumb and forefinger, the perfect shape for a mouth. Inuyasha's incisors must get a little ahead of him, though, because the next thing he knows, he's drawn blood. He'd apologize but his mouth is too busy lapping up the red metal of it, savoring the wound as it quickly closes. Another taste in the inventory of Sesshomaru's body. He plants a loose kiss on the healed skin and glances up at his brother, frowning as he wonders if Sesshomaru is going to throw a fit about it.

Sesshomaru's mouth is set, and he looks at Inuyasha with an agenda in his eyes when says, "You drew blood. And you drank it."

It doesn't sound like whining. It sounds like a demand for repayment.

But Inuyasha decides to be the irritable bastard he was born to be, and snaps, "Well, excuse me if I didn't want to get blood all over your bed."

"Our bed," Sesshomaru corrects, nipping at his jaw as a jolt of pleasure and three week-old awe moves through Inuyasha just from hearing it.

"Oh. Well in that case," Inuyasha says as he offers his wrist, just for the sheer pleasure of being arbitrary.

Sesshomaru leans over it with great ceremony, pausing inches away and making a show of scenting it, as if he's deciding whether to accept an offering of food or wine. It makes Inuyasha roll his eyes even as his stomach jumps because that's hot, the thought of Sesshomaru making a meal of him. His brother's hands delicately take hold of his hand and elbow, guiding Inuyasha's wrist up to meet him halfway. And then there are lips coasting over the skin of his wrist, breath warm and Inuyasha's wrist feels almost misted over by the time Sesshomaru sets his teeth into his wrist. He bites swiftly and sharply, but shallowly, and his teeth immediately retreat so that his tongue can lave over the bite mark. Their blood is mingling together in the air now, strangely intimate in conjunction with the smell of their relaxation and arousal and sleep.

Inuyasha must not have been the only one to worry about getting blood on the bedspread, because Sesshomaru isn't letting a single drop get away. There are the tiny noises of the blood leaving his body, wetly trying to seal the wound. The hypnotic rain. Little licks so quiet that they barely register as sound.

When the skin has carefully reknit itself, Sesshomaru slowly raises his head, his pupils having retreated into pinpricks. "Myoga was right," he says as leans in waaaaay too close to Inuyasha's ear. His lips are so near, Inuyasha hears the timbre of it as if it's physically inside of him when Sesshomaru says, "You do taste good."

Until recently, Inuyasha would take that as an announcement that Sesshomaru was about to tear out his jugular, but at the moment, he's simply going to take the compliment. He's just about to verbalize the most awkward thank-you of all time when he realizes that Sesshomaru has pulled back a little to stare at his ears. At length.

Of all the people on the planet, Inuyasha figured that Sesshomaru was the one person he'd never have to worry about fetishizing his ears--you know, because of the disdain and him being half-demon filth and all. But as of today, it looks like even he isn't immune. "Quit looking at them. They're not exotic fish or something, asshole."

"I don't enjoy them because they are exotic," Sesshomaru corrects, loftily and perfectly rude. "I enjoy them because they are part of you." Inuyasha is touched, but he also wants to punch his brother in the face. Tone is important, as Kagome has often reminded him. Still, it's kind of a relief to hear that because he's always thought that it would feel good to have them touched by a lover, and, honestly, it would rub him the wrong way if Sesshomaru avoided them completely. If he rejected them, in that way.

Sesshomaru takes his frustrated silence for the grudging acceptance that it is.

Hands are framing Inuyasha's face again, fingers stroking his hair. The pads of Sesshomaru’s fingers are rubbing in thoughtful spirals, essentially massaging their way up to the top of his head, making the transition slowly enough that Inuyasha isn't completely on edge when they reach their destination. Then Sesshomaru's thumb is at the base of his right ear, skimming over the soft fur of the outer curve. But Sesshomaru isn't looking at his ears. He's looking at Inuyasha's face: watching his reactions as his fingers work carefully. His thumb brushes the pink inner ear, moving up to the pointed tip and stroking down again. It tingles a little, the sensation of it akin to a glow; his whole head feels warmer, sensitized. Inuyasha wonders when he decided to close his eyes and gives a happy groan when Sesshomaru starts rubbing his ear gently between his thumb and forefinger. And yeah, it's a total turn-off when a stranger grabs them, but when Sesshomaru does it like this--stroking them meaningfully, and at length--well. Inuyasha is _not_ turned off.

Sesshomaru lays his index finger against base of Inuyasha's other ear, flat side of his claw down, then sweeps it back and forth against his skull, nudging at the spot where flexible furred cartilage meets the long white strands of his scalp. All of this rubbing and the scritches just behind his ear make Inuyasha's belly all shuddery. His cheeks are warming up and he just barely opens his eyes to find Sesshomaru's face right there, his mouth slightly open to better take in the scent of every movement, every reaction. The beauty of sleeping with a control freak, Inuyasha muses.

Sesshomaru leans up, tilts his head to make the angle less awkward, and breathes a deep, hot puff of air into Inuyasha’s left ear. His tongue laves over the sensitive inner ear, warm and incredible, and there's a repetitive thump, like someone's knocking at the door. Then Inuyasha realizes that it's the thud of his leg happily, reflexively kicking the floor, again and again. Embarrassment warms him further and he concentrates on keeping his leg still, but Sesshomaru is paying it no mind.

And then his teeth are _there_ \--grazing over the soft fur with gentle pressure, then biting on the lower curve of his ear in a hot burst of sensation. Inuyasha experiences a full-body shudder that wrings a sharp sound out of him, and his cock is leaking. From a bite. The prick of it burns so good, even after the fact. Happily, he hadn't broken the skin, as far as Inuyasha can tell. Sesshomaru releases his ear and seems to examine it for potential damage, then licks the sore spot to double-check--or just because he thinks it'll taste good, Inuyasha doesn't fucking know. Inuyasha barely knows his own name right now. Sesshomaru's tongue scours along the grain of Inuyasha's fur, undoubtedly making it cling and form damp spikes of fur that will leave the skin underneath visible and--oh my god, Sesshomaru is wetting the fur because he wants to see the mark he just made before it disappears.

"Possessive bastard," Inuyasha grunts through the wave of heat that washes through him at the thought of it and the way that Sesshomaru's tongue is working in earnest now, the soft wet clicking of it so loud in his ears.

Sesshomaru just hums, either in agreement or simply unconcerned. Then he blows out a cool breath that makes Inuyasha's ears twitch and Sesshomaru doesn't even bother moving away; he just lets the left one flex harder onto his tongue, and the added pressure on that aching spot makes Inuyasha moan, loudly, accompanied by his dick twitching in his pants. Pretty soon he's going to be a twitching mess, incapable of any other response.

Already, he's getting a little lightheaded, the way he always does when things get this heavy, and that's okay because Inuyasha can smell precum--precum that _isn't his_ beading up in _somebody else's underwear._ Gratifying.

Addled with lust and perhaps the dregs of sleepiness, Inuyasha mumbles, "Is this going where I think it's going?" After weeks of what amounts to intricate foreplay, he's feeling cautiously optimistic about today.

"Where do you think it is going?" Sesshomaru inquires, a deep rumble in his chest made material right into Inuyasha's ear. It's hard not to sound high-pitched and petulant in comparison, but Inuyasha's pretty sure that he manages to sound manly when he answers, "Sex."

Sesshomaru moves away so that he can face Inuyasha fully when he asks, "Would you like that?"

The promising scents, the warmth of their bed, the pounding of the rain--it all coalesces into a moment of absolute certainty, with Sesshomaru watching him under those heavy red lids. So Inuyasha says, "If you don't fuck me right now, I can’t be held responsible for the property damage."

Sesshomaru's eyes flash and then there's the thump of his back hitting the bed and Sesshomaru kissing him with a ferocity that, in all honesty, should be reserved for battle. But Inuyasha digs it, wants more of it, so he grabs a handful of that bountiful white hair and drags him closer. Sesshomaru wraps his arms around Inuyasha's waist, biting his lip and snarling like the animal he is.

And there's the real bitch of it: Inuyasha has to wear his animality all of the time, with his twitchy ears and his obvious incisors and pretty much his whole exterior personality, really. But Sesshomaru is much more of an animal than he is, if you dig a little deeper--full of raw hungers, a limited capacity for empathy, and a single-mindedness that far surpasses Inuyasha's own. And Inuyasha is self-aware enough to know that that's really saying something.

And then Sesshomaru is laying his full weight on him, and his brother's erection is right there, prodding his hip just as firmly as Sesshomaru's pauldron is digging into his chest. Inuyasha moans happily into the kiss at the pressure Sesshomaru's weight is putting onto his own dick, their lips easing away from each other so that he can get some of his breath back. Their bare feet brush against one another amid the rumpled sheets, and he's grateful that Sesshomaru had at least taken his shoes off last night. Inuyasha will teach him the virtues of going around completely barefoot soon enough. Physical encouragement is as good a place as any to start, so Inuyasha rubs his foot back forth into the arch of Sesshomaru's foot, loving the innocent friction of it.

Then he's being dragged into another unbelievable kiss, their hands running all over each other--although Inuyasha is at a distinct disadvantage since he can't get his hands on any of the good stuff with Sesshomaru's armor in the way. But Sesshomaru's hands are stroking his sides, lifting him a little to rake over his back, and it's heaven. And yeah, Inuyasha prefers being high up, safe in the shelter of thick tree limbs, but he can definitely see the advantages of being grounded like this, where they can paw at each other without worrying about balance or gravity.

The thought breaks off when Sesshomaru pulls back and gravely states, out of fucking nowhere, "I would taste the inside of you. If you are amenable."

Inuyasha is stunned. He sounds incredibly flustered even to his own ears when he says, "But that's-- _dirty_ \--"

"You bathed for at least an hour last night. I'm sure you were very thorough."

Inuyasha had and he was, but Sesshomaru hadn't, tied up with his housekeeper and a backlog of missives from his political allies. So Inuyasha grudgingly says, "Just... don't expect me to return the favor," before he realizes that he sounds like a total dick. But luckily, Sesshomaru just gives him the tiniest smile before pressing him down and over, belly against the bedspread. Inuyasha tugs Sesshomaru's mokomoko closer to himself, trying to ignore what this position means and concentrating on the feel of the soft white fur against his cheek. Inuyasha fucking loves this fluff monster, okay? It's cushy and begs to be cuddled with and Inuyasha will never be able to fully love another pillow again and he has made his peace with that.

A hand strokes down his back, the backs of Sesshomaru's nails dragging coolly against the tense planes of his body through his clothes. Inuyasha shivers a little and he's trying very, very hard not to think about what's happening behind him, focusing on covertly squishing the mokomoko between his hands, relishing the glossy coat and its bouncy give under his fingers.

Then Sesshomaru's hands are bookending his hips, thumbs plying the muscle there, trying to get him to relax. And, against everything his brain is telling him, he does. That goes right out the window when Sesshomaru starts fiddling with the ties of his pants. The red hakama and the white underclothes beneath it are tugged downwards and off in one efficient motion, all without Inuyasha having to shift from his position, prone against the bed. His breathing picks up again and he's overthinking this, he knows he is, when the sounds of Sesshomaru settling himself behind him make his skin prickle.

Sesshomaru's hair tickles his lower back as he leans down to press an undemanding peck at the very end of Inuyasha's spine. Runs the tip of his nose across Inuyasha's cheek, then over the crack of his ass and Inuyasha is gripping the mokomoko hard now, his brother's calm movements belying the smell of his Sesshomaru's increasing arousal, the quickening of his heart.

His hands migrate from Inuyasha's hips to his asscheeks, gently moving them apart and it is so fucking weird to feel the cool air of the room brushing against this part of him. But that's got nothing on the sensation of Sesshomaru's tongue dipping into it, tongue dragging over the tight folds of skin. Inuyasha becomes aware of his own harsh breathing as Sesshomaru licks his way up to the very beginning of the cleft, breath hot against the skin there. And then his brother starts working his way down again, leisurely as anything.

Inuyasha's legs aren't far enough apart for Sesshomaru to really get in there, so Sesshomaru just works his tongue between his cheeks right over his opening. That first, plaintive moan makes its way out of Inuyasha's throat when Sesshomaru does that, and Inuyasha pushes his dick into bedding a little, suddenly needing the friction. Then his brother is spreading his thighs further apart for him, and it makes him moan again, the feel of it and the thought of the sight it must make.

Sesshomaru fairly buries his face in Inuyasha's ass now, holding his cheeks apart and licking over the puckered pink of it. The muscles there are almost fluttering, indecisive. But Sesshomaru isn't. His tongue rubs firmly against his rim and Inuyasha squirms, wanting it to go in and not having the words for it. His brother releases a deep, appreciative chuckle and sinks the tip of his tongue inside, playing with the pull of muscle and plush inner walls.

And _there's a tongue in his asshole_ , holy shit--clever and slick and completely overwhelming. Inuyasha buries his face in the fur of Sesshomaru's mokomoko; he can hear it dampening some of his moans as his hips jerk. They spend long minutes like that, Sesshomaru playing with his ass and Inuyasha writhing with it, helpless not to squirm when his brother is fucking him with his tongue, shamelessly, like it's just as good for him as it is for Inuyasha. Tongue persuading his body to let it in again and again, twisting suddenly, coyly withdrawing, driving him fucking crazy.

In a rush, Inuyasha feels the very beginnings of climax snaking its way through his body and he staves it off, lifting his hips to reduce any traction against his dick. He has no doubt that Sesshomaru has been tuned into the tiniest hitches in his breath, so it's no surprise when he picks up on Inuyasha's cresting pleasure and wants to prolong it, too. So his tongue leaves Inuyasha's ass, his mouth drifting over to the curve of his right cheek. He places a stinging bite there that Inuyasha just breathes through, relishing the way it smarts, the way it makes his proximity to climax a little more manageable.

The rain is really coming down now, he idly notes as his breathing begins to slow down again. But the reprieve doesn't last long, because Sesshomaru is abruptly tonguing his opening again, tongue twice as hot for its absence and the pressure of it indescribable. Inuyasha emits a sound that he absolutely refuses to classify as a mewl, and Sesshomaru clutches at his hips and _growls into his ass._ The vibrations of it are uncanny and brain-melting, in such a delicate place, and Inuyasha fucking howls for it.

This has to be the loudest sex anyone has ever had. The house's caretaker would be out for the day, gathering supplies for a proper supper despite the rain, so Inuyasha knows that they don't have to worry about anyone overhearing them but birds, nestled as deep in the woods as they are. But the point still stands.

Inuyasha is on the verge of demanding that Sesshomaru fuck him this instant when a dilemma occurs to him. "Are we--going to--?"

Sesshomaru moves back just far enough to be able to answer, placidly, "I have considered our options for preparing either of our bodies for penetrative sex." Oh god. Inuyasha scoots up a little and turns over because if they're going to have this conversation, then they're going to have it face to face, goddammit. Sesshomaru folds his legs beneath himself elegantly and tranquilly explains, "As I see it, we may use a tool to stretch ourselves. Alternatively, we could wait until you attain human form during the New Moon. With your claws sheathed, you could prepare either of us."

Inuyasha's attention, as focused as he's been on contemplating their claws, is suddenly torn in a new direction: "You wanna fuck me while I'm human?"

"I intend to experience you. All of you. Would you deny me?"

That may be true, but it doesn't seem quite right. Inuyasha actually remembers Sesshomaru being especially horny during the New Moon last week. That... doesn't seem like a coincidence--"Uhhh, no," Inuyasha answers, realizing that he's let the question hang in the air a little too long. He's still a little dumbfounded, but he forces his brain to reconsider the logistics. Looks like fingering will be out for awhile, but that'll be an adventure for another day. "So, uh, what're we, um," Inuyasha says, because it's hard to get words out in situations like these. "What should we do instead?"

Sesshomaru answers simply: "I would have your thighs." Inuyasha has no idea what that means, but then he stops to think about it. Imagines Sesshomaru thrusting between his closed thighs, pushing for all he's worth, the two of them rocking together, as close as they can get to what they really want to be doing right now. It's... a striking image, potent for the possibility that they could have that this very moment.

So Inuyasha nods with what is probably a roguish and extremely charming grin on his face, pulling Sesshomaru closer so that he can get him out of those fussy clothes. Inuyasha starts by tugging on the yellow bow of Sesshomaru's silken sash, feeling a bit like he's unwrapping a present. The sash spools onto the bed, then the armor hits the floor with a tough thud. His brother isn't helping at all, just looking down at him like he's deciding whether or not to keep his new manservant, given how carelessly he's undressing him.

So Inuyasha takes a moment to shuck the rest of his own clothes, skin feeling good and warm against the loose sheets. As soon as the last garment is off of him, Sesshomaru makes eye contact with him and begins to draw the kimono off of his own shoulders. Inuyasha's mouth goes dry, watching his brother undress for him. The kimono slips onto the floor, joined by the hakama, and then Sesshomaru is fully, gloriously naked in front of him. But Inuyasha can't take advantage of the moment to compare size or muscle mass or anything because _Sesshomaru has more clan markings._ Purple claw marks that curve over his hips and rend downward for about three inches on either side. A thick blue ring around his navel and a thin red circle hugging the outer edge of that--a full moon, Inuyasha thinks. Or perhaps an eclipse? And, of course, a bright red cock standing up against his stomach, a promising gleam of the precum he'd smelt earlier, glistening right at the tip.

The view is obscured by Sesshomaru coming closer, his hands urging Inuyasha to turn around, to bend down. So he does, and ends up on his hands and knees, hair hanging down around him. He brings his legs closer together to form a channel just right for fucking, because he's feeling very accommodating at the moment. Feet hanging over the bedding, the cool wood against toes a grounding sensation. Sesshomaru is kneeling behind him, uncapping a phial of massage oil that he's magically pulled from somewhere. Because of course his brother carries massage oil on him, the prissy bastard.

Then Sesshomaru's hands are all over him again, oiling up his thighs, index finger lingering over his perineum, rubbing with real intent as Inuyasha pants a little for it. Abruptly, Sesshomaru is lubing up the base of Inuyasha's cock, claws raking curiously through the white hair curling around it. Inuyasha hisses at the tease, knowing that there's no chance in hell that his brother is about to give him a hand job when he's been plotting so carefully for the morning to go in a different direction. Sesshomaru gives a low chuckle that absolutely no one would believe him about if Inuyasha told them. He gropes Inuyasha's balls, cupping them, rolling them over his palm. Oiling up the entirety of them in luxurious strokes of his fingers. Inuyasha groans loudly as his brother kneads his sac one last time and his hand vanishes.

And suddenly it's about to happen. His brother on his knees right behind him, legs between his own, one hand flat against Inuyasha's back to steady himself. He knows that Sesshomaru's other hand is wrapped around his own cock and he can smell that Sesshomaru is anticipating it just as much as him and Inuyasha can't take it anymore, calling out, "God, Sesshomaru, just fucking _do_ it," which would sound tough without the pleading tone, the burning edge of desperation in it that has Sesshomaru guiding himself between Inuyasha's cheeks, then past them entirely. The rigid shape of his cock tucked into the slickness between Inuyasha's thighs.

Inuyasha exhales, the excitement inside of him electrifying as Sesshomaru eases back and then pushes forward again, repeats then repeats, hips deciding on a steady pace. And hell, Inuyasha likes it. The way Sesshomaru's prick is nudging up against his balls, creating unbelievable friction against his perineum. And it... really does feel like his brother is fucking him--the motions of it, the sensations. The inexorable push of it, incredible heat between his legs, his brother's weight bearing down on him beautifully.

He turns his head to see how his brother is faring. And finally, Sesshomaru is looking as desperate as he smells--the first beads of sweat glistening high on his forehead, darkening the ends of his bangs and making them cling to his face. The rhythmic flex of his torso as he moves back and forth, lips plumped from kissing. Eyes shut, as if in intense concentration.

"Sex looks good on you," Inuyasha announces, in lieu of saying, _So even you fuck like an animal when it gets right down to it._

Because this, too, is Sesshomaru's true form.

Sesshomaru's eyes open and he fairly glares at Inuyasha, hips moving faster and settling into a new pace that makes Inuyasha feel like he's really and truly getting fucked. He hangs his head, his breath ending periodically on a high whine. The intensity of it seems to be getting to Sesshomaru, too, because his brother lays his noble head down on the dip between Inuyasha's shoulder blades. His arms wrap around Inuyasha's waist, pressing the two of them closer to together, letting his hips move by themselves, grinding into skin that has never felt so raw, so deliciously aching.

The spicy scent of their sweat, hard-earned, is making Inuyasha's head spin; his knees are beginning to throb, too. Not with complaint, but with the desire to give out, to lay down and just let it happen. He pushes himself up so that it'll be harder for his legs to fold, his claw-tipped toes scrabbling noisily against the lacquered hardwood.

And this time, when orgasm strums its first notes through Inuyasha's groin and spine and brain, Inuyasha doesn't shy away from it. He doesn't need to announce it, either: Sesshomaru can smell the semen preparing for release, the subtle shift in hormones that heralds the inevitable. Can hear the shifting of Inuyasha's bones, the tensing up, the wrists beginning to shake under the combined weight of their pleasure.

"You're going to come," Sesshomaru says, half amazement and half commandment, "just from this." Inuyasha groans, having so little room to be embarrassed and caught up in the sudden second swell of heat flashing through him, cutting through the usual overheatedness of sex.  Sesshomaru's hips start pumping even faster and Inuyasha can barely believe it, the white sensation curling behind his eyes, Sesshomaru's cock thrusting into his thighs, fucking roughly, fucking _him--_

A hot rush in his gut, the total absence of thought, and it's over. His semen is all over the bed, his throat is hoarse from a sound he didn't even hear himself make, and his bones are fucking liquified.

But he keeps holding himself up because he still has his pride, dammit, and Sesshomaru sounds like he's pretty close to the finish line, too. His cock never ceasing in its thrusts, the slick sounds of it and the even slicker feel of it. Sesshomaru's forehead is warm against his back, damp hair brushing over Inuyasha's side.

The arms enfolding him start clutching tighter and Inuyasha can tiredly, happily hear the pattern of Sesshomaru's heart changing, stepping faster and lighter. The scent of his arousal deepens, shifting into the scent of come-that-has-yet-to-come with finality.

Inuyasha helpfully flexes his thighs, friction searing sweetly into his sore skin. There's a harsh intake of breath from behind him and then a hot rush of dampness between his legs, the smell of Sesshomaru's come wafting up around them. They collapse onto the bed, breathing hard. Inuyasha is breathing particularly hard because his brother’s weight is crushing him onto the bed. Inuyasha would shove him off, but... he likes it. It's warm here, and the rise and fall of Sesshomaru's chest against his back is oddly relaxing.

The smell of them saturates everything: sweat and semen and oily skin and oily semen and oily _everything_ and it's good, it's a good smell that only gets better as he turns it over in his head. So Inuyasha gives himself permission to luxuriate in it, to relax fully, to let his breath slow down even further, to fold himself gently into sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have only watched a fraction of this never-ending story of an anime and even then it was mostly so that I could write porn. So if there's anything in here that is blatantly incorrect, you have my sincere apologies. But when I say that this is not canon-compliant, what I really mean is that I barely know canon, man. I did my best to make sure I captured their characters here and I tried to fact-check as I went, but feel free to tell me if anything needs patching up. Also, I went with the sub’s spelling of their names; sorry if that irks you.
> 
> Anyhow, this takes place at a nameless point in the future where everybody is happy and safe and Sesshomaru has two arms (I haven't finished the series, but I fucking know that it's going to happen, okay, because that is how anime works) and Inuyasha is chilling at his bro's house because they are buddies now. And also they are in love because I said so. This pulls directly from the anime, as I have no familiarity with the manga, beyond the fact that Sesshomaru apparently smiles more there. 
> 
> The title of this work is an excerpt from the elegiac and unforgettable poem "Sine Qua Non" by A.E. Stallings. 
> 
> I encourage you to leave a comment! It'll help me write the sequel faster. ;D


End file.
